


Cover for A Beginner's Guide to Apiology

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for A Beginner's Guide to Apiology by VictoryCandescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for A Beginner's Guide to Apiology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beginner's Guide to Apiology.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495747) by [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/pseuds/VictoryCandescence). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)

 


End file.
